


【授權翻譯】Acceptable Behaviour 《砲友的研究》

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克不確定為什麼約翰會想跟他上床，但他確定的是如果他能表現優良，那麼約翰就有可能被說服繼續跟他睡下去。</p><p>（原作者說明要比這要長一點，不過後面有點兒劇透？所以我就只保留這一段了and感謝eekwgermany杯塔！！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Acceptable Behaviour 《砲友的研究》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



> 2015.03.03 還沒杯塔完..  
> 同一天PM11:39.. 才說而已，死線太太就神速杯完了XDDD

 

就在前一天晚上，當約翰從夏洛克手中溫柔抽走小提琴和琴弓、然後花上一整晚饒富耐性且堅持不懈地讓他的偵探腦袋短路時，夏洛克幾乎沒什麼機會停下來思考這一切是怎麼回事、而他又該怎麼反應。他躺在晨曦微光中的臥室裡盯著天花板沉思自己最後 _ **到底**_ 是如何反應的，眼看那都有些模糊了，但他依稀記得發出了很多噪音、弄得一團髒、也許還從事了點口齒不清的哀求。真是有夠恥辱。  
  
雙手頂在下巴，夏洛克冒險從眼角瞄了約翰一眼。這場盛會的結局是夏洛克立刻就睡著了（天啊，他 ** _是_** 有多庸俗啊），所以他不確定約翰是什麼時候翻到床另一邊去的。所以，沒有摟摟抱抱這回事了。在電視和電影裡，人們似乎會進行大量的湯匙型摟抱，但那顯然並不適用當前狀況。倒不是說就該這樣；摟抱是感性的產物，而夏洛克並不習慣感性，而且不管昨晚驅使約翰這麼做的動機為何，顯然還沒強烈到讓他事後會想跟夏洛克繼續親熱。這樣很好。要他老實說的話，一覺醒來發現約翰還沒回去自己的房間其實還挺令他驚訝的。  
  
接下來半個小時他都用在決定『在約翰醒來之前把自己這邊的床空出來』到底是不是個好主意。一方面，夏洛克有些無法在床上完成的事要進行。而且如果約翰一覺醒來發現整件事有多荒唐，他大概可以因能溜出夏洛克的房間、且有生之年都不再提起這個意外，而感覺好過一點。但另一方面夏洛克知道約翰每次跟人過夜，總是比較喜歡能一起醒來吃頓早餐。好像跟幹完一炮就跑挺沒禮貌之類的有關。思考了好一會，他還是躺了回去。  
  
接著又來回猶豫了兩次，夏洛克先是決定最好還是起床，接著又決定最好是繼續待著等。這整件事都讓他感到難以忍受的緊張，雖然他就是說不清為什麼這個決定感覺會如此重大。彷彿假使夏洛克能做對決定、這輩子就這個早上別太機車，那麼也許當夏洛克又一次沒案子、而約翰又一次欲求不滿到頂時，約翰會願意再進行一次這種非常鄙俗、但說到底也沒那麼不舒服的事。  
  
喔，老天。他竟然還希望再發生一次。這場屈辱到底有完沒完？  
  
夏洛克內心的交戰在約翰伸懶腰、翻過身、一手隨意地攬上他的腰時中斷了。  
  
「早，」約翰喃喃道，他的唇溫暖而輕柔地貼著夏洛克光裸的肩膀。「希望你不介意我留下了。」  
  
「當然不介意了，」夏洛克回應，為約翰竟會問出這麼可笑的問題而感到不解。「我哪有什麼好抱怨的呢－－你不過就是睡在三十九…不，四十一公分之外，在我昨晚與你肌膚相貼距離零公分以後。」（譯：明明聽起來就像在抱怨啊(≧∇≦)）  
  
「很好。」約翰的唇一路吻過夏洛克的鎖骨，逼得他把還歇在胸前抵住下巴的雙手放下。「如果我還跟你躺在同張床，要幹這個就容易多了，你懂吧。」  
  
「幹什麼？」夏洛克問，諭令自己別因約翰一路向南、然後開始緩緩自他胸骨沉降的吻而加速的心跳感到震驚。  
  
約翰輕笑著把手從夏洛克身側滑下他的臀，然後溫柔捏了下。「晨間性愛。我是說，如果你也有意願的話。」  
  
這完全不在今早事情走向的預期可能性裡。倒不是說有什麼好抗議的，夏洛克邊想邊低下頭看著他的手指不知怎麼就纏上了約翰的頭髮，約翰牙齒則輕咬在夏洛克的肚臍眼之上。既然都已經讓約翰聽過他前晚那些高低起伏、不知所云的丟臉叫聲，夏洛克看不出現在還有什麼必要去壓抑因此而生的呻吟－－那個約翰很正確地演繹為同意的呻吟。  
  
學到教訓了，夏洛克在約翰的唇繼續往下遊走時做了結論：如果約翰華生和你上了床，正確做法是一直待著直到他醒來。  
  
  
ＸＸＸ  
  
  
在與世隔絕的221B裡頭，一大堆隨興不經意的撫觸也開始隨著性愛產生而出現：約翰一點都不羞於給夏洛克一個早安吻，或在廚房從他身後經過時手也輕輕刷過他的肩膀，或戲謔地拍上他的臀要他別嘔氣、分點沙發給他坐。以此，夏洛克得到兩個結論：首先，約翰顯然是處於某種女人乾涸期，因此得不到足量所需的肉體情愛；其次，在他花了幾天親暱接觸室友身上能接觸到的所有人體部位之後，約翰不認為有必要在家裡的私人空間裡繼續保有個人距離。夏洛克真的不能說他介意這點，特別是那些隨意的觸碰有時會導致顯然沒那麼隨意的愛撫，後者有時會導致更多次在床上一起醒來，而這幾乎總是會導致約翰縱情於他喜歡的晨間性愛裡。  
  
夏洛克一點也不想因為任意假設在公共場合有所接觸是可接受的，而破壞這個舒適的安排。事實上，在這點上似乎還是該小心，好別再給約翰任何鬼原因不得不去對任何人宣告他的異性戀傾向。於是當他們在倫敦走動時，夏洛克決定要保持一個在絕對柏拉圖關係的兩個男人間所能接受的社會距離。絕不會在走路時不小心擦過約翰的手、絕不許在餐桌底下讓他的膝蓋靠到約翰的。  
  
「你走路的時候幹嘛離我這麼遠？」某天午後，在他們賴完床、跳過早餐直接吃完午餐回公寓的路上，約翰開口問道，「一邊跟你說話還一邊有人從我們之間穿過真的很煩欸。還有見鬼了夏洛克，你的手套哪兒去了？外頭他媽冷死人了！」  
  
夏洛克這會兒正搓動著雙手湊在嘴前呵氣，因為它們即使放在口袋裡也都快凍僵了。不想回答第一個問題以免探討到他們的關係，他直接跳到第二個。「上禮拜放在巴茲的實驗室桌上時被潑到些燒杯裡的腐蝕溶液。」他解釋，「一直想買雙新的但還沒買。」  
  
拉掉自己的手套然後塞進口袋裡，約翰走進夏洛克的私人空間並把他擠到人行道的邊上、某間商店遮陽棚下，然後握住夏洛克的雙手用力搓著。「好點沒？」  
  
從約翰手上傳來的熱度真是令人感到幸福，但靠得這麼近只會讓夏洛克想再靠近一點，然後把手臂環上約翰、把下巴歇在他的頭頂上。當然純粹是為了在這樣淒冷的天氣裡多得到一點體熱，完全和前一晚那樣抱在一起睡時是什麼感覺完全無關。「是好了點。約翰，沒關係的，你不必－－」  
  
「把那隻手放放進你的口袋，」約翰命令道，放開夏洛克的左手，同一時間則拉起另一隻手－－與他自己手指交纏地－－放進他自己的口袋裡。  
  
「那只能做到一隻手保暖，」夏洛克抱怨，驚慌失措地看著他的大衣袖子消失在約翰的口袋。  
  
持續緊靠在夏洛克的身邊，約翰領著他們離開原本躲的建築側邊，繼續走上大街。「好吧，這樣的話，大天才，當這隻手暖和了，我們就換邊溫暖另一隻。」  
  
夏洛克小心修改掉他腦子裡的規則：在身邊沒有熟人的時候，約翰不介意來點不那麼柏拉圖的觸碰，即使在大庭廣眾之下，特別是如果情勢觸發了他愛照顧人的天性時。  
  
同時，夏洛克也決定他不打算買新手套了。  
  
  
ＸＸＸ  
  
  
面向下、完全不顧胯下和小腹之間那塊濕濡地癱軟在床墊上，夏洛克深深吸氣、然後在那張埋住他半邊臉的枕頭裡放鬆地嘆口氣，努力想平復呼吸。一雙結實的手從他臀部向上滑到肋間，接著約翰就跌在他的身上，一股不太舒服但卻並非不討喜的重量壓在夏洛克的背上，貼著汗濕的肌膚火熱喘氣著。  
  
這安排已經持續進行三週了，夏洛克不得不承認事情進行得不如他的預期。他原本估計只會打個幾次炮好讓約翰在交到女朋友前消除一點慾求不滿，而不是連著好幾週滿公寓到處做。更別提那些約翰通常只對和他約會的女人所做的行為。像是愛撫、還有在看電視的時候共享一條毯子。好吧，是約翰在看電視，而夏洛克則在研究致命的[ _ **澳大利亞箱型水母**_](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%BE%B3%E5%A4%A7%E5%88%A9%E4%BA%9A%E7%AE%B1%E5%BD%A2%E6%B0%B4%E6%AF%8D)。  
  
就在那天稍早，約翰遇見了一個當植物學家的舊識，然後採買了一盒植物的有毒部件給夏洛克玩玩，宣稱他認為夏洛克會喜歡這個更甚於一束傳統的玫瑰花（對約翰來說是個很精明的結論－－因為對這個禮物的喜歡讓他倆在臥室搞成了現下這副光景）。看來約翰真的是太久沒人可以宣洩他的浪漫情懷了。問題是夏洛克已經越來越喜愛這個狀態，而且每次一想到約翰可能沒多久就會找到下個新女友時，他就開始感到一股揮之不去的畏懼。  
  
多愁善感。  
  
真是難以接受的呆板。尷尬斃了。  
  
不想驚動那個貌似已經在他背上打盹的約翰，他從肩上扭過頭看向約翰那亂糟糟的頭頂。「我猜你這小小的乾涸期持續的時間要比你原本預期的要長了點吧。」  
  
「什麼乾涸期？」約翰咕噥，慵懶而困惑。  
  
「就那些約會啊，還用說嗎。」夏洛克啐道。天啊，他竟然開始在擔心這種事已經夠糟了，替約翰把這些話明說出來簡直無法忍受。  
  
約翰動了動，貼著夏洛克的肌膚噴笑。「你怎麼回事？我知道這真的不是你的專業領域，但就我們一直以來所幹的事情和頻率來看，根本是乾涸期的反義了吧。」  
  
把臉埋進枕頭好掩住他翻的白眼，夏洛克悶聲闡明。「跟 _ **女人**_ ，約翰。」  
  
「哦。好吧，這樣的話，不，這點時間還沒我預期來得久呢。」約翰在夏洛克的肩胛骨間快速落下兩個親吻時在正微笑著－－夏洛克完全感覺得到他的笑意。然後約翰抽身，在他的臀上輕輕一拍。「對了，我一個從軍時的老同事明天要進城探望他妹妹，問我們一起吃個午餐。如果你能一起去會挺好的。」  
  
床單上那塊髒掉的地方開始變得不舒服了，所以約翰一退開，夏洛克就翻到另一邊仰躺。和約翰的朋友共進午餐聽起來無聊透頂，而且夏洛克完全搞不懂他為何會被邀請又或者為何應該出席。然而夏洛克沒能像平常那樣好好爭論一番，因為在聽到約翰堅信在可預見的未來裡不會有中意的女人之後，他就被那股大石落地般的放心感分走了心神。  
  
不過第二天他們一抵達餐廳夏洛克就知道約翰昨晚言之過早。馬修和他妹妹，吉妮維芙，已經先到了，夏洛克忍不住注意到吉妮維芙正好是約翰喜歡的那一型。她也單身、而且年紀落在約翰偏好範圍值裡面。她還跟約翰調情。若不是夏洛克被逼著反覆發過誓絕不在聚餐時大聲演繹任何人，他早就開砲抖出她顯然只是在找份短期關係好刺激她那個分分合合的前男友讓他嫉妒罷了。  
  
挫折地嘆口氣，夏洛克向後癱在他的椅子上。不一會，約翰就不經意伸手繞過夏洛克的椅背，安撫地捏了捏他的肩膀。馬修的視線在他們兩身上來回掃了兩次，壓抑不住臉上的微笑。吉妮維芙臉色微赧地打住調情，對話變得家常多了。  
  
夏洛克吃掉一整盤食物，好讓自己的嘴巴沒空開口對約翰說出什麼足以讓他明白自己犯了個大錯的話來。  
  
  
ＸＸＸ  
  
  
已經接近午夜了。這案子從早上八點就開辦，至今最後的屍塊仍然下落不明。儘管如此，垃圾堆尋寶仍不失為一個好娛樂。對兇手來說八成也是，畢竟他得有多無聊才會想要去肢解屍體、把線索附在每一個屍塊上、然後丟到不同廢料桶去。雷斯垂德的小隊有收到兇嫌快遞來一隻手，偏偏又太愚蠢（還用說嗎）到看不懂那個能帶他們找到下一部份屍塊的線索，所以他們召喚了夏洛克。  
  
嘴裡咬著手電筒，夏洛克在垃圾堆裡東翻西找，而雷斯垂德則和約翰站在幾公尺外，兩人無疑是在閒話些諸如足球或啤酒之類、極其無聊的話題，約翰手裡則拿著夏洛克的大衣和圍巾免得被今晚的工作弄髒。  
  
雷斯垂德接聽了通電話然後跟某人聊了好一會。夏洛克覺得自己聽到了『莎莉』的名字但無法確定。一分鐘後，雷斯垂德與約翰一同走近，看起來非常像帶著什麼壞消息。  
  
「幹嘛？」夏洛克疾聲厲色，丟下一袋垃圾然後伸手要取另一個。  
  
「聽著，請別太沮喪，」雷斯垂德開口，清了清喉嚨，「但看來那個瘋狂的混蛋剛剛自首了而且打算要坦白一切。唐納文現在在處理了。」  
  
夏洛克手裡的塑膠袋撕到一半就停了－－這袋子感覺非常像裝了受害人的左腳，搞不好還有衣服。「自首了。 _ **自首**_ 了？」一整天在垃圾堆裡尋找屍塊而現在那個白癡甚至還不打算讓他破了這個案子？「雷斯垂德，為了你好我希望唐納文現在在處理的那個不管是誰的白癡不是真的兇手，因為如果你把我從美妙的晨炮中拖出來辦一個我甚至都不能破的案子，我會－－」  
  
該死。  
  
這不是他該說出來的話。他繃緊下巴怒目而視，先是對著他手裡那個袋子裡的腳，然後是雷斯垂德，接著他還想瞪著約翰但恐怕幹得不太成功。  
  
「沒錯，你是對的，」雷斯垂德對著約翰道，快活地拍了拍他的肩膀。「他真的要崩潰了。感謝老天他是你男友而不是我的。」  
  
喔，天啊，不，雷斯垂德還能搞得更糟了嗎？夏洛克丟下那個袋子僵硬地爬出垃圾堆，一本正經地整了整他那身已經髒掉的衣服。「我才不會崩潰，」他抗議。「還有請原諒我不想繼續站在這裡，聽約翰第一千零一次堅持他不是同性戀。」  
  
雷斯垂德皺眉，疑問地看了約翰一眼，對方聳聳肩拿起外套好讓夏洛克把手臂伸進去。當夏洛克只是站在那兒懷疑地盯著它看時，約翰翻了個白眼靠上前手動拉著他穿上。  
  
「既然你那麼確定你不會崩潰，至少也自己穿上衣服吧，」約翰輕斥，站到夏洛克身前把圍巾繞到他脖子上，然後對著雷斯垂德咧嘴一笑，「你確定你不羨慕嗎，伙計？」  
  
「非常確定，」雷斯垂德大笑，已經開始動身前往他的車子，等待他的隊員和安得森來好好處理那個袋子裡的腳和衣服。「那麼明早來一趟我辦公室，把事情結束掉？」  
  
約翰點點頭。「好的，明早過去。」  
  
「你沒跟他爭論，」夏洛克發現，看著雷斯垂德退走。「現在他會去大肆宣揚了。」  
  
「你是怎麼了？我蠻肯定每個人都知道啦。你確定你不是要崩潰了？」約翰把手繞進夏洛克的手臂彎，拉著他朝大街前進好招計程車。  
  
夏洛克揉了揉臉然後搖搖頭。「約翰，我們在講同一件事嗎？他說我是你的－－」  
  
「男朋友，對啊。我不覺得這對大部分人來說算得上什麼新聞。」約翰頓了一下接著皺眉。「還是你不希望我告訴大家？」  
  
「什麼？」夏洛克轉過身子低頭呆呆的瞪著約翰，竭力忽視那莫名加速的心跳和肚子裡那股失速墜落的感覺。他閉上雙眼，回想過去這個月約翰的行為。「我以為－－」夏洛克結巴起來，盯著他的腳。「我以為你只是需要在找到新女友前打幾炮。」  
  
約翰放開夏洛克的手臂向後一退，目瞪口呆。「你怎麼可能會有這種想法，在我們...等一下。在第一個晚上，我跟你說話的時候你是不是完全沒在聽啊？」  
  
「什麼？哪時候？」夏洛克抬起頭，瞇著眼搜尋他的記憶。約翰從外頭散步回來的時候他正在拉小提琴，然後約翰跟著就說了些他似乎覺得很嚴肅的事情，所以夏洛 克自覺地停下演奏然後在適當的時候隨口應和了幾句，同時繼續在腦裡分類各種水母的毒性。然後他們就上床了，對那部分夏洛克倒是給上了全副的注意力。  
  
「喔，天啊，你沒有。我說的話你真的一個字都沒聽進去。」約翰一手揉著額頭，不可思議地噴笑了。「我的天啊，夏洛克，你可是進行了一整場對話！我告訴你我像個瘋子似的神魂顛倒地愛上你了，你還回答我那 _ **很好**_ ，而且你似乎還對那之後的活動見鬼的熱情！」  
  
夏洛克瞪著眼，雙眼圓睜地讓這個新資訊在腦裡就定位。他隱約意識到他好像該說點什麼，但他的腦袋和嘴巴似乎一時還不太能合作。  
  
「等等，」約翰在微長一點的停頓後繼續開口，「如果你以為我是在利用你上床，那 _ **你**_ 到底又在幹嘛？」  
  
「我在試圖做點什麼讓你不會停止跟我上床！」夏洛克脫口而出。他左右換著重心。「你不會吧，是嗎？停止，我是說。如果能讓事情照舊繼續下去我是挺樂意的。」  
  
約翰難以置信地瞪著他，好像過了一輩子似地才突然爆出一陣不太體面的傻笑。「天啊，你真是個傻瓜。」他再次把手繞進夏洛克的臂彎裡，用手肘頂了頂他注意正在靠近的計程車。  
  
夏洛克聳聳肩，順從地抬起另一隻手招下那台計程車。「很多人的男朋友都是傻瓜。」  
  
  
<FIN>

**Author's Note:**

> 點評：約翰真男人！！夏洛克你是個全世界最幸運的傻瓜XDDDD


End file.
